


я не знаю как назвать этот сборник

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, кости лерочки, лапслок, сборник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: лерочкин костя, костин лерочка
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. .один

кухни в сталинских коробках холодные. под желтым омерзительным кафелем похоронена серая бугристая штукатурка. так под мимическими морщинами, залысинами на лбу и трехдневной щетиной лерочки можно обнаружить романтика. недобитого, потускневшего, но еще трепыхающегося. лерочкин романтик требует раз в неделю слушать песни сплин, летова и би-2. костя смеется: давай еще гимн ссср включим, чтоб совсем плесенью зарасти. лерочке не смешно: не патриотично это, гимн ссср включать, соседи не поймут. соседи, суки, уже две недели что-то двигают там у себя, орут, дерутся. костя – молоденький, активный костик – все порывается поговорить с соседями, но лерочка против. ему еще жить в этом доме. 

костя сжимает зубы так, что они вот-вот покрошатся: лерочку всегда трахает чужое мнение. «пойдем, костик, на нас смотрят», «прекрати, костик, люди же», «не надо нам жить вместе, костик, подумать могут». лерочка работает в школе и ему привычнее успокаивать подростков со сперматоксикозом, собирать бумажки-самолетики по классу, рассказывать про культуру трипольцев. он никак не может приучиться успокаивать себя. лерочка белый и нервный, с дергаными суматошными движениями. лерочка добрый. костя злой, ему нравится немецкий рок, ирландский фолк. костя трахает чужое мнение: через год-два он станет полицейским и изменит мир. а если не мир, то страну. а если не страну, то город. а если не город, то хотя бы лерочку. научит его не бояться, не сомневаться, не умирать каждую неделю под сплин, летова, би-2. 

соседи стучат по батареям, потому что уже 23:00 и музыка орет на весь двор. лерочка заваривает чай, машинально треплет костю по волосам и снова позволяет своему недобитому романтику курить в окно. 

на кухне холодно и сыро, но косте становится горячо и сладко. 

эти моменты – единственные, в которые лерочке плевать, что о нем подумают люди.


	2. .два

костя не умеет создавать уют. вот настолько красивенький, глянцевый, как на фотографиях. ну знаете, где веточки рябины, шерстяные носочки, чай, книжка, плед, котики, а за окном - такая же восхитительная осень. у кости так не бывает, у кости так не выстраивается. сколько не изъебывайся, а все равно будут разбросаны бумажки по столу, шмотки по комнате, холод в доме, говно и грязь на улицах, заляпанный экран смартфона, нехватка времени, злые посты в интернетике и, может быть, vivienne mort в наушниках. vivienne mort - единственный высокодуховный элемент, который еще хоть как-то задерживается в повседневной жизни костика. ее веселый голос говорит «годі говорити про того, кого нема», а все вокруг только и обсуждают своих бывших-прошлых-худших. кто кому оставил шрам от окурка, кто кому изменял три года, кто кому собаку отравил. костя делает голос в наушниках громче, чтобы музыка отрезала его от окружающего мира. музыка порождает в косте что-то такое мягкое, лерочкино. все остальное, ламповое и атмосферное, у кости быстро выбрасывается, ломается, переставляется поглубже в шкаф, надоедает. у него все некрасиво, но привычно. глаз не радуется, на душе не разливается мед с молоком и гирлянды на стенах не перемигивают. зато косте удобно в этом жить и выживать. он не умеет создавать уют, но умеет не чахнуть в говне и грязи.

у лерочки дома все красиво и глянцево, как на фотографиях. даже веточка рябины стоит в вазе на подоконнике. первые полчаса костя чувствует себя чужим и неловким в этой аккуратной квартире любимого лерочки. шумный вселенский хаос остается в прихожей вместе с ботинками. из спальни пахнет черничным пирогом. щетина лерочки неприятно царапает губы. медленно костя отогревается, расслабляется и обустраивается в бежевых тонах. 

ледяной город за окном расплывается, превращаясь во враждебную темноту. 

потом лерочка наливает в рюмку водку, и через стеклянный вакуум с толстым дном черная голодная тварь вползает в теплый дом. 

костя мнется в коридоре.   
ледяной город за окном становится уютнее красивой и глянцевой квартиры.


	3. .три

школьники на детской площадке кричат, смеются и танцуют. лерочка выхватывает отдельные фразы: «она такая сука», «у тебя руки липкие», «слушай, какой хороший рэп». лерочка не знает что за хороший рэп играет в головах детей мертвого поколения, но танцуют они под тишину. выглядит смешно и жутко.

лерочка приглаживает грязные волосы на затылке ладонью: надо бы в душ сходить, раз костя сказал, что сегодня придет. перед сильным и веселым костиком не хочется выглядеть трухлявой гнилой развалиной с вонючим от никотина дыханием. для лерочки это давно забытое чувство — пытаться быть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. с непривычки получается неловко: костя же видит и бутылки, и серые от стирки рубашки, и пепел на ботинках, и затхлость. костя все видит: лерочка — не идеальный человек, а совокупность бытового хаоса.

костика иррационально притягивает хаос. раздробленность, червоточинка, упадок. хочется медленно и вдумчиво исправлять несовершенство, упущенное вселенной. лерочка не раз замечал за ним такое.

костя любит гладить: наблюдать как складки и заломы исчезают под тяжелой подошвой утюга, превращаясь в ровную поверхность.

костя любит раскладывать кучи разноцветного барахла по полкам: смотреть как вещи занимают свои места, заполняя пустые пространства.

костя любит читать книги про потерянных опустившихся людей: представлять как сумбурная жизнь шаг за шагом выстраиваясь в исправно функционирующий механизм. сначала выгрести весь мусор из головы, потом найти работу, затем сделать генеральную уборку в доме, после можно покрасить волосы и купить черный плащ.

лерочка смеется: да, черный плащ все меняет.  
лерочка смеется, но покупает черный плащ с зарплаты.

в косте ворочается и печет потребность структурировать окружающий мир, устранять его недостатки, налаживать системы. такое вот хобби.

лерочка не успевает помыть голову: костик заваливается в квартиру, как танк, приносит блинчики — «катька испекла, попробуй» — и перфекционизм. недовольно бросает через плечо: лерочка, башку помой, что ты как неряха. и футболке этой уже сколько лет.

лерочка улыбается. такое желание вытянуть его со дна очень умиляет.

но сквозь умиление лопатки лижет неприятный холодок.

не потеряет ли костя интерес, когда лерочка выберется на берег?


	4. .четыре

— у тебя есть брат?

и непонятно как они пришли к брату, но костя цепляется за этот факт, потому что лерочка редко рассказывает о своей семье. а тут вот ляпнул случайно, мол, мы с братом в 2003… дальше он запинается, обрывает сам себя и просто пожимает плечами. мы с братом в 2003 — все. но костя уже почувствовал запашок личного, он хочет покопаться в этом пальцами.

— лер, ну расскажи про брата. ты никогда ни о ком не рассказываешь.

лерочка усмехается.

— у меня брат шредингера: вроде есть, а вроде и нет. он в коме уже несколько лет.

страшное слово «кома» прошивает костю насквозь. обездвиживает в нелепом положении: рука тянется за чашкой, коленка застряла между ножкой стула и стеной. лерочка говорит равнодушно, даже выдавливает какой-то цинизм. но, думает костя, сколько горечи и месяцев самоедства скрыто за этим смирением. сколько вины, сколько молитв, сколько пищащих аппаратов жизнеобеспечения.

костя смотрит на хмурого лерочку и пытается понять, что чувствует, когда представляет его в коме. в принципе, можно было бы и не представлять. пошутить, отмахнуться, выбросить из головы. но костя, наверное, моральный мазохист — ему нравится давить на рану, проводить ногтем по красной корочке, вспарывать пекущий нарыв. препарировать свои ощущения до тех пор, пока не станет тошно и совсем больно.

итак, лерочка в коме.

и это страшнее, чем смерть. это кома. когда человек формально жив. он рядом, он не мертв, но он больше не твой. он больше не улыбается, не смеется, не злится, но он не мертв. темнота и сырая земля не жрут его тело, оставляют тебе, будто экспонат в музее. смотри, органы функционируют, клетки не отмирают, гниения не происходит. но его сознание — то, что делало его твоим — мертво. то, что ты любил в нем, погибло, а все остальное осталось. его насильно зацепили капельницами и аппаратами, заковали тут в неподвижном бессмысленном теле. небытие не может прийти за ним, и ты тоже не можешь.  
неделя, месяц, год — лестничный пролет между жизнью и смертью. ты ждешь, когда он очнется, глотаешь свою надежду по ночам вместо успокоительных, ешь ее на завтрак, надеваешь ее под пальто. врачи говорят «вряд ли», и ты им, конечно же, не веришь. он не мертв, аппаратура держит его тело для тебя, кома работает тонкой прослойкой между тобой и потерей. страшной, страшной прослойкой. лучше бы тебя сразу накрыло бетонной плитой «он мертв», чем постепенным пониманием «я его убью».

а когда ты его убьешь — потому что невозможно всю жизнь оплачивать жизнеобеспечение, да и все вокруг убеждают, что так будет лучше — как ты будешь отделываться от мысли «возможно, завтра он бы очнулся»? что будешь глотать на ночь вместо успокоительных?

тут костю начинает тошнить и он понимает: хватит. из раны хлещет кровь, значит, нужно сворачивать сеанс морального мазохизма. лерочка смотрит обеспокоено:  
— костик, все нормально? ты побледнел.

костя качает головой и прижимается лбом к мягкому свитеру лерочки.  
— пожалуйста, лер, сиди так. мне хочется тебя обнять.

пока то, что костя в лерочке любит, живо.

на украинском языке «кома» — это всего лишь запятая. не хищная жирная точка. после запятой еще есть жизнь, короткая или длинная, но она есть. «кома» — это интонационная пауза, а не окончательный обрыв. если говорить на украинском, то ничего страшного в коме нет.

костя думает с печальной насмешкой: как же справляются люди, говорящие на других языках?


	5. .пять

газовая колонка барахлит уже неделю, но лерочка все никак не может ее починить. точнее, он-то может, но руки не доходят. праздники, зно, школа, оун, упа — слишком много отвлекающих факторов. н е к о г д а. колонка включается по какому-то своему вымышленному расписанию, и лерочка иногда моется в холодной воде. ничего страшного, думает он, вот на выходных посмотрю что с этой хренью.

но на выходных приходит костя, и лерочка так ему рад, что забывает и о колонке, и о зно, и об оун с упа. вспоминает только тогда, когда костя вваливается в комнату злой и дрожащий. рычит: лерочка, ебанарот, там вода ледяная. у меня чуть хуй не отмерз, какого черта?

лерочка усмехается. хуй кости ему очень жалко, но вот самого костю — нет. потому что тот опять ввязался в какую-то драку и приполз с подранной рожей. лерочка такого не любит. он говорит:

— кончай ныть. иди сюда, под одеялом тепло.

на лице кости тут же расползается многозначительная ухмылка. лерочка закатывает глаза так сильно, что вполне смог бы увидеть мозг и каждый его синус.

после лерочке стоит невероятных усилий не вышвырнуть костю из кровати, когда тот начинается лезть в штаны, слюняво целоваться и жаться своими холодными ногами.

— господи, как я иногда тебя ненавижу.

но костя его, безусловно, уже не слушает.


	6. .шесть

и случается смерть.

скрип тормозов. крики. мешанина людей и металла.

костя делает макулатуру в наушниках потише. под оранжевыми харьковскими фонарями кровь на асфальте кажется черной. авария. костя смотрит на бегающих людей, на мертвых людей, на все это. вот такая жизнь, думает он с неожиданным спокойствием. жизнь размазывает тебя, как размазывает капот лексуса шесть человек по тротуару. за рулем жизни охуевшая студентка соцфака, от которой пасет смрадным кальяном и дорогим одеколоном папочки.

отмажут, с каким-то злым весельем думает костя, коне-е-е-ечно же, отмажут.

он уходит с места аварии. уходит в теплую квартиру с мягким — не оранжевым — светом, но холод остается в косте, наполняет каждую мышцу. костя пытается распутать провод от компьютера. бормочет под нос: а ведь смотрел бы я в интернете на это — нихрена бы не проняло. в жизни страшно, а на записи или картинке — хуйня. зря, наверное, я сегодня вообще поперся туда.

костя звонит лерочке. спрашивает «можно я приду к тебе сегодня?». на том конце воображаемого провода зависает молчание. у лерочки, небось, стопка контрольных, где вместо грушевского — винниченко, а второй универсал идет перед первым. лерочку, небось, ебет как сделать открытый урок хотя бы приемлемой катастрофой. но он все равно говорит «да, конечно, тебя встретить?».

встречать костю не нужно. всех гопников и арабов в лерочкином районе он знает по лицам, и мог бы стрельнуть у любого сигарету, если бы захотел. костя надевает теплые ботинки, чтобы не заболеть, кладет в карман ножик, чтобы на всякий случай и кошелек с карточкой «восторга», чтобы не совсем с пустыми руками. кофе, что ли, лерочке купить.

оранжевые фонари освещают косте путь и больше не кажутся чем-то омерзительным, причастным к смерти. ну фонари и фонари, по всему хуевому их понатыкали. костя признает: да, он старается обходить дороги или переходить их максимально осторожно как минное поле. но это только сегодня, когда воспоминания о мозгах на холодном асфальте еще свежи. через неделю костя не вспомнит ни о шести трупах, ни об охуевшей студентке соцфака на лексусе.

смерть случается, равнодушно думает костя.

а потом лерочка открывает дверь, из кухни у него пахнет пловом, а на столе действительно стоят стопки тетрадей. даже не клише. и когда костя спасает лерочку от винниченка вместо грушевского, его окончательно отпускает.

все.


	7. .семь

андрей воронов опрокидывает стакан с водкой ане на юбку. аня взвизгивает, и этот визг перекрывает даже аббу в колонках. костя морщится. он выпил всего две банки пива, поэтому мир все еще не потерял свою отвратительную резкость, а только начал сильнее раздражать.

костя смотрит на тухлую елочку в углу комнаты, и думает: что я здесь забыл? нет, серьезно, что?

они с лерочкой договорились провести новый год по отдельности, потому что костя захотел пойти отмечать к одногруппнику. воронов так складно пиздел, как будет круто, что косте захотелось на это посмотреть. алкоголь, девочки, хорошая музыка, терпкий привкус жизни, оглушительный ор молодости — костя действительно смотрит на это.

и почему-то не впечатляется.

лерочка, наверное, уже напился, думает он кисло, или лег спать. нет смысла к нему идти. да и перед ребятами будет неловко.

костя думает так, но когда в одиннадцать часов ставит бокал на пол, срывается с липкого дивана и сбегает в холодный подъезд. андрей кричит ему в спину: ну и куда ты поперся, дебил? костя кричит ему в ответ: сам такой. мне нужно срочно уйти. извинись за меня перед аней. воронов выглядит недовольным и ошарашенным.

костя покупает недорогое шампанское в круглосуточном магазине, и несется через ночной город так, будто за ним гонится собачья свора. гирлянды, которыми украшен город, расцвечивают влажный асфальт красными и желтыми огнями. харьков стоит посреди новогодней ночи голый, ни снега, ни ледяной корки. но пока костя идет между ярких вывесок и украшений, его нагоняет то самое особое настроение.

к дому лерочки он подходит уже веселым и за полночь. даже если лерочка пьян или спит — костя придумает, что с этим делать.

лерочка открывает дверь после первого же звонка. на нем свежая рубашка, а за спиной разливается мягкий золотистый свет. полумрак коридора смягчает черты лица. он красивый, думает костя.

— я думал, ты со своими ребятами будешь отмечать.

костя отдает ему шампанское.

— я тоже думал.

лерочка пожимает плечами, но костя видит, что он доволен. елка в зале искусственная, но пышная и красивая. под елкой — горы осыпавшихся пластиковых иголок и снежинки из цветной бумаги. что-то внутри у кости сжимается, когда он представляет лерочку, украшающего дом.

костя подходит к лерочке со спины и тычется лбом в плечо, сам стыдясь своего щенячьего поведения. просто внезапно тяжело сдавило. и отчаянно захотелось живого тепла под рукой.

— лер, давай без стола, без шампанского, без телевизора. давай просто на диване полежим. может быть, поговорим. или помолчим. пожалуйста.

лерочка улыбается. щелкает костю по носу.  
— давай.

мягкий золотистый свет ложится им на плечи.


	8. .восемь

в детстве лерочка часто ездил к прабабушке в пригород макеевки. не то чтобы ему очень нравилось: в харькове оставались брат, компьютер, друзья и все немногочисленные игрушки. с собой можно было взять только то, что влезет в рюкзак, а влезало немного. но лерочка не жаловался. это была прабабушка по материнской линии, а все, что касалось мамы, лерочка заставлял себя любить с тошнотворным остервенением.

как, например, пригород макеевки и улицу с рассохшимися облупившимися заборами. у прабабушки забор был свежевыкрашенный, потому что она терпеть не могла раздрая в хозяйстве. это, в общем-то, почти все, что лерочка знал о прабабушке. когда ему было шесть, она уже умирала. умирала, как казалось лерочке, целую вечность, и никак не могла умереть.

в доме, тоже чистом и аккуратном, всегда было много людей: сама прабабушка, дядя саша, тетя райпа, тетя жанна, смешной троюродный брат мика. лерочка не знал кто ему кем приходится, потому что никогда не интересовался. какая разница, если он видит их полторы недели раз в год. тем более, ни тетя райпа, ни тетя жанна, ни дядя саша лерочке не нравились. тетя жанна, потому что могла отвесить такой подзатыльник, от которого потом весь день болела голова; тетя райпа, потому что была сварливой и громкой; а дядя саша, потому что постоянно шутил свои несмешные раздражающие шуточки. но шуточки дяди саши, конечно, были самым меньшим злом из всех.

прабабушка умирала в своей спальне. лерочка никогда к ней не заходил, потому что смотреть на желтую тощую старуху было неприятно. лерочка лежал на покрывале, сшитом из разноцветных лоскутков, и считал трещинки на потолке, а за окном было темно и тихо. мертвенная жуткая тишина, которая бывает только в деревнях. иногда ночью лерочка просыпался в холодном поту от этой тишины. казалось, что там, снаружи, ходит что-то большое и недоброе. чужой какой-нибудь или динозавр из парка юрского периода. лерочке тогда много чего казалось.

днем кто-то всегда работал в огороде, а лерочка был вынужден развлекать себя сам. игрушек в доме не было, поэтому лерочка представлял всякое: себя пиратом, мир без людей, говорящих животных, дружелюбных монстров под кроватью, как дает мике по башке палкой, маму. а когда надоедало представлять, просто смотрел через пожелтевшие занавески на небо и чувствовал себя самым одиноким ребенком в мире, потому что макеевка и была для него целым миром. это было страшное и хорошее чувство.

а потом он ел крыжовник и рисовал в тетради обломками карандашей. а еще была баня и злая собака в будке. и столько всего было, будто из другой жизни. жизни без мутной взвеси секса, вины, обещаний. без всего, что налипло потом, как серая обслюнявленная жвачка, и мир поделился на континенты, страны и города. а еще на сотни тысяч чужих миров, которые таскают в себе сотни тысяч чужих людей. простая тогда, в общем-то, была жизнь.

последний раз лерочка приехал в макеевку в двенадцать лет. не привез с собой ни альбома, ни карандашей, ни игрушек. только себя, комплексы и желание деться куда-нибудь так, чтобы не нашли. но солнце сквозь пожелтевшие занавески светило все так же ласково, и лерочка все так же лежал на покрывале, сшитом из разноцветных лоскутков. прабабушка умерла, тетя райпа развелась с мужем, тетя жанна потеряла ребенка, дядя саша влез в долги, мика спился, но лерочке-то жить еще и жить. возможно, когда-нибудь я буду самым счастливым человеком в мире, подумал он тогда.

при воспоминаниях об этом лерочке, сидящем в своей холодной квартире в грязном харькове, становится нестерпимо горько. будто он потерял что-то важное, и теперь в его жизни образовалась уродливая дыра с обожженными краями. и эту дыру не заткнуть ни алкоголем, ни работой, ни костей. и лерочка просто не знает что делать теперь с этим осознанием собственной потери. и так страшно.

костя спрашивает:  
— все нормально? у тебя лицо такое стало…

лерочка улыбается. на секунду весь мир снова становится прабабушкиным домом, а небо глядит на них через пожелтевшие занавески.  
— да. все нормально.


	9. .девять

в детстве мир казался косте устрашающе большим. таким огромным, что, казалось, он может встать во весь рост — и костя окажется просто пылинкой у него на подошве. в детстве костя боялся, что мир не заметит его, беспомощного мальчика, и собьет с ног. костя боялся, что он будет лежать окровавленным лицом к земле, а мир даже не обернется, чтобы посмотреть кого раздавил.

потом костя чуть подрос и стал бояться альбину павловну — учительницу английского языка. разочарованного взгляда отца. не сдать экзамены. признаться владу из соседнего подъезда, что у того красивые глаза. мир из врага превратился в плоскую декорацию, безобидный и безвредный фон. тогда показалось очень глупым его бояться.

сейчас костя видит насколько маленьким стал его мир. в него едва-едва помещается один город-миллионник. но костя не позволяет себе обмануться — маленький мир опаснее большого. маленький мир замечает каждый твой провал, помнит каждую твою ошибку. маленький мир не может сбить тебя с ног, но он может тыкать в тебя иглой до тех пор, пока ты сам не ляжешь на землю. от этого только хуже.

костя больше не беспомощный мальчик.  
костя вырос.

и костя снова боится.


	10. .десять

осень роняет костю в холод и апатию резко, безжалостно и как-то одномоментно. вот они с однокурсником сашей едут в одессу, чтобы там искупаться в холерной луже моря и обгореть на солнце; вот родители зовут на дачу собирать черешню в большие разноцветные ведра; вот лерочка тянет холодное пиво из бутылки и ворчит «не прижимайся ко мне, потная скотина, и так жарко»; вот сам костя запрокидывает голову и смотрит в высокое звездное небо, какое бывает только летом.

а вот уже приебнутый олег виснет на шее и ноет про надвигающуюся сессию. хотя какая сессия, два месяца еще. но олег — не олег, если не заебет всех заранее. костя стряхивает с себя его пропахшие дешевыми сигаретами руки. почему-то весной чужие прикосновения кажутся приятными, летом — терпимыми, зимой — жизненно необходимыми, а осенью всех прикасающихся хочется бить по пальцам. даже лерочку. костя ловит себя на этой мысли и морщится: они не созванивались уже три недели. не ссорились, не обижались друг на друга, просто в какой-то момент между ними повисло густое электронное молчание. такое внезапное, что костя все не мог решиться его нарушить.

неприятное ощущение, если честно. ледяное и мутное, как начало ноября.

в столовой аня и женя снова возвращаются к теме лгбт, толерантности и каких-то слэшных фанфиков. костя раздраженно отворачивается к окну. он действительно не понимает зачем обсуждать одно и то же каждую неделю. мир, что ли, развалится, если они не обсосут все тупые аргументы гомофобов в комментариях под очередным артом со спайдипулом.

олег дожирает свою булку с маком и влезает в разговор так, будто его спросили.  
— я не против геев, лишь бы ко мне не приставали.

словами «пидор» и «глиномес» парни в их группе не разбрасываются, выебываясь перед девчонками показательной толерантностью. костя пихает олега в бок.

— губу закатай, мудак, на твою рожу ни один гей не поведется.

а потом вспоминает лерочкины дурацкие залысины и думает: «но любят-то, конечно, не за рожу». во рту вдруг появляется горечь. костя запивает ее сладким чаем и обещает себе позвонить лерочке после пар.

теперь темнеет очень рано, поэтому когда костя выходит из универа, вдоль улиц уже горят оранжевые фонари — их свет мягко рассыпается по влажному асфальту, делая город размытым и бессмысленным. косте всегда казалось, что он любит осень, но сейчас в ней нет никакой эстетики — только ветер гоняет по тротуару пустые пластиковые стаканчики. костя достает телефон и видит непрочитанное сообщение.

«у меня сегодня свободна вторая половина дня и включили отопление. ты придешь?»

он улыбается. густое электронное молчание между ними гудит от напряжения, готовое схлопнуться. сегодня пятница, так что они могут выпить рома с колой, посмотреть какой-нибудь идиотский фильм с кейджем, заняться сексом. а завтра утром не нужно будет никуда спешить, и можно валяться в постели до двенадцати.

костя чувствует как ледяная мутная глыба у него в животе постепенно тает, переставая обжигать внутренности.

«только ради отопления. у меня дома холодно пиздец»

лето догнивает в грязных лужах, но костя, перепрыгивающий их на бегу, не обращает на это внимания.


	11. .одиннадцать

костя катает в ладонях сосульку, которую только что отодрал от чьего-то балкона. лерочка цепляется за его локоть, чтобы не поскользнуться. руку оттягивает пакет с продуктами, а под ногами опасно похрустывает лед.

они продолжают разговор, начатый в супермаркете:

— люди довольно отвратительный вид. если бы я выбирал кем родиться, был бы котом. сколько себя помню, у нас дома всегда было много котов — мама их обожает. они все жирные и пушистые, а еще вредные. мохнатые ублюдки.

костя говорит это с нежностью. лерочка выбивает из его рук грязную сосульку и достает из кармана кожаные перчатки. ладони у кости красные, в мелких белых пятнышках. потом больно будет подставлять их под горячую воду. вот же придурок.  
придурок хохочет:

— ты только представь, что где-нибудь во вселенной есть планета, населенная только кошками. кошачья планета. нет, кошачья галактика! хотел бы я туда попасть.  
— да, а наши кошки — это просто их посланники, которые ищут способ вернуться.

лерочка снисходительно улыбается и идет вперед. дома их ждет какао и теплая постель. сбоку на белизне свежего снега чернеют следы чьих-то лап. смешно будет, думает лерочка лениво, если это кошачьи.

— поэтому они всегда уходят из дома — ищут секретный портал.

в голосе кости вдруг четко прорезаются злость и горечь. лерочка оборачивается, прослеживает направление его взгляда и вздыхает: костя смотрит на выцветшее и расплывшееся объявление «помогите найти кошку». таких по городу миллиард. лерочка думает: у его родителей всегда было много котов — скольких из них они потеряли? скольких все-таки нашли? насколько это больно?

лерочка оцепенело смотрит на цепочку мелких следов, которые постепенно заметает снегом. они молчат пару секунд, а потом, в этой странной опустошенной тишине, лерочка говорит то, во что очень хочет верить.

— все пропавшие кошки просто нашли дорогу домой.

костя кивает, подхватывает пакет и быстро идет вперед, обходя обледенелые куски асфальта. лерочка делает вид, что не замечает, как он несколько раз трет глаза рукавом.


	12. .двенадцать

в 5:20 костя покидает перрон. пишет смску лерочке «я сел» и выключает телефон. все равно заряда батареи хватит только на полчаса: пару уровней в игре пройти и обновить прогноз погоды. хотя, какая нахрен разница, что там напишут в прогнозе пиздливые синоптики — погода все равно будет отвратной, это же февраль.

на соседнее кресло падает тощий мужик лет сорока: костя успевает увидеть его усталый загнанный взгляд, прежде чем развернуться к окну и отодвинуться от попутчика как можно дальше. в отражении видно как толкутся люди, ищущие свои места, как они пристраивают сумки, как рычат друг на друга — все злые, потому что сонные. костя находит в рюкзаке наушники, подключает их к плееру — и ускользает от шума рассаживающихся пассажиров, от сварливых проводников, от тощего загнанного попутчика. теперь им его уже не догнать, не поймать ни в «лесу» аффинаж, ни в «сиянии» флер, ни в «государстве» дайте танк.

поезд останавливается, тощий попутчик убегает покурить — и костя вываливается из мучительного обрывочного сна, где преподы носились за ним с горящей зачеткой, а олег орал матерные стишки с крыши общаги.

снаружи темно, только станция — оранжевая вспышка среди темноты — разливает горячечный свет фонарей на снежные заносы. позади обшарпанного вокзала — сплошная ледяная пустошь, из которой спицами торчат столбы. грязно-синее небо кончается там, где начинается грязно-белая земля. костя трет воспаленные глаза, по прослушанным трекам в плеере определяет, что поспать удалось минут сорок. лучше было бы, конечно, вообще не засыпать, но после беспокойной ночи его просто вырубает.

костя включает телефон, проверяет сообщения, телеграмм, вайбер — ничего. тогда он сам пишет лерочке «у меня так болит спина, ты не представляешь, какой пиздец, тут скучно, воняет, а еще я хочу пепси. или нет, лучше пива. ты точно не хочешь приехать ко мне следующим поездом, хаха?». костя действительно хочет, чтобы он приехал, но не может заставить себя попросить по-настоящему. у них обоих есть дурные привычки: лерочка — зануда и алкоголик, костя, говоря серьезные вещи, всегда оставляет себе возможность обратить их в шутку.

лерочка читает сообщение, но не отвечает, а потом поезд трогается — и связь пропадает.

костя в очередной раз радуется, что не попросил его приехать по-настоящему: выглядело бы тупо. костя в очередной раз чувствует себя проигравшим, хотя его самооценка в порядке и это, вроде бы, хорошо.

когда они проезжают мимо городов, костя видит черные металлоконструкции, вгрызающиеся в небо. на четвертом часу появляется ощущение, будто едешь в пустоту; будто куда ты ни приехал — тебе везде не рады; будто нет в этом зимнем оледеневшем мире места, куда стоило бы ехать.

лица в белом освещении вагона кажутся неживыми. несколько десятков людей, которые едут куда-то, куда ехать не стоит. костя очень хочет рома с колой и оказаться в теплой постели. желательно, рядом с лерочкой, но и пушистый кот подойдет.

на шестом часу кажется, что подойдет вообще кто угодно.

какая-то девчонка в соседнем ряду приветливо улыбается косте. у нее красивая улыбка, ярко-розовый пуховик и два забавных хвостика на голове, но костя равнодушно отворачивается к окну. успокойся, думает, нет никакой любви в этом феврале и не может быть. на самом деле, ему просто лень улыбаться ей в ответ. в наушниках играет какой-то грустный рэп про ушедшую к дилеру сучку, или что это, черт побери, такое.

костя вываливается из поезда и на секунду слепнет — такой яркий день тут, на вокзале в киеве. телефон пиликает смской, костя очень надеется, что это от лерочки. что он каким-то образом догадался. что он все-таки приедет.

«извини, не могу, очень много дел»

действительно, от лерочки.

погода и правда хорошая, при такой будет приятно гулять по улицам, пить ром с колой в барах и спать в теплой постели, собирая зайчиков простынями. люди густым потоком спускаются в метро, спешат попасть домой.

в чистом голубом небе высоко стоит солнце, но в его бликах на снегу косте чудится только холод.


	13. .тринадцать

— лерочка, вот у нас же сборник про любовь?  
— про любовь.  
— а чего тогда все так хреново?  
— потому что, костя, он не только про нее. он еще и про «всякое». про смерть под колесами лексуса; про кошек, сбежавших из дома; про гомофобные шутки однокурсников; про унылый рэп и тупых злых школьников без внятного будущего; про родственников в коме; про холодные батареи в ноябре; про то, что лето уходит; про нужных нам людей, которые не нашли на нас времени; про неживые лица в утренних поездах; про недели игнора и недопонимания.  
— если честно, это просто какая-то унылая бытовуха.  
— мы живем в этой унылой бытовухе, костя, что поделать. и любовь наша тоже рождается из нее. посреди вот этого посредственного чернушного «всякого».  
— но почему мы не можем быть только про любовь?  
— потому что идеальная любовь — стерильна, она ничего не стоит. именно «всякое» делает любовь ценной.


	14. .четырнадцать

— костя, вот у нас же сборник про любовь?  
— ну.  
— почему тогда счастливых историй меньше, чем печальных? и даже там, где все хорошо заканчивается, все равно остается неприятный осадок? как мутная взвесь на дне стеклянной банки.  
— потому что люди — дебилы, лерочка, и мы в том числе  
— извини меня, конечно, но какое-то сомнительное объяснение.  
— блядь, вот че ты опять доебался во время обеда? не мог подождать со своей философией, пока я доем?  
— мда, и вот это сборник про любовь?  
— да про любовь, про любовь, жри уже молча.


	15. .пятнадцать

они курят на лавочке возле подъезда, и сизый дым оседает на лерочкины залысины. костя лениво чешет голень носком кеда. на детской площадке женщины носятся за своими карапузами, лезущими то на турники, то к блохастой кошке, то в крапиву.

— что сегодня жрать будем? картошки пожарить?

лерочка поворачивается к косте и щурит глаза, когда солнце швыряет ему в лицо свой уходящий свет.

— не, картошку я и сам могу пожарить. заебашь че-нить прикольное: кекс там или плов, — говорит костя, не оборачиваясь.

он смотрит на узкую красную полосу заката и думает, что эти незначительные моменты станут ценными потом.

когда они с лерочкой расстанутся или когда один из них умрет. картины мертвых художников стоят дороже, потому что они уникальны. так и эти ситуации — раздражающие, повседневные, привычные — которые станут окончательным директивным прошлым. нельзя будет оказаться в них снова, влезть в шкуру себя-из-прошлого и смотреть на лерочку этим зачарованным пустым взглядом, потому что тогда уже не станет ни лерочки, ни любви, ни даже кости. будут новые люди, новые ситуации и новые без пяти минут воспоминания.

когда станет понятно, что ничего из этого не повторится, тогда обыденные вещи превратятся в драгоценности.

лерочка готовит завтрак в идиотском фартуке, потому что это был последний раз, когда ты видел его в этом фартуке. лерочка ходит по эпицентру и выбирает себе шторы, потому что больше ты не пройдешься с ним по эпицентру. лерочка кричит, что ты идиот и простудишься, потому что лерочка больше не рядом и ему плевать идиот ты или нет, простудишься ты или нет.

ты начнешь бережно собирать эти моменты, потому что они — единственное, что тебе останется после лерочки.

это будет как попытка удержать песок в ладонях: ночью, перед тем как уснуть, ты вспомнишь все, что вы когда-либо делали, чувствовали, говорили друг другу. поразишься тому, что не ценил все это. ужаснешься тому, что машины времени не существует и прошлое не пережить, не переиграть, не вернуть.

а утром встанешь, не выспавшийся, злой — и окажешься в своем ничтожном, обесцененном настоящем.

костя вдавливает окурок в донышко обрезанной жестяной банки «пепси» и коротко обнимает лерочку за шею. лерочка пахнет никотином, моющим, оладьями — то есть, своим домом. костя старается запомнить этот запах, чтобы через много лет вспомнить о нем и на секунду разучиться дышать от невыносимого чувства потери.

— блин, костя, ну что ты творишь, мы же на улице.

костя хмыкает. говорит:  
— да никто не смотрит.

а думает:

и эти его слова когда-нибудь тоже будут бесценными.


	16. .шестнадцать

— мы с максом договорились сходить в «корову», пожрать пиццы и попить сидра, так что я сегодня не останусь на ночь.

лерочка не помнит кто такой макс. наверное, одногруппник или бывший одноклассник — в общем, кто-то из той жизни кости, к которой лерочка не имеет никакого отношения. к жизни, которая начинается за порогом этой квартиры; к жизни, которая тащит костю в «корову» на другом конце города; к жизни, в которой лерочке нет места.

он сам так решил. знакомиться, приживаться в тусовке, запоминать костиных друзей, вникать в их бессмысленные истории, притворяться заинтересованным — это тяжелый и утомительный труд. это практически работа.

нельзя получить чистенького любовника прямо с конвейера. человека без прошлого, без шлейфа знакомых, родственников, аттестатов, трудовых книжек, загранпаспортов. без всего этого бытового мусора, который он рано или поздно притащит к тебе домой.

когда ты знакомишься с человеком, ты вынужден соприкасаться с тем миром, который он нажил за свои надцать лет. не только с убеждениями и психологическими травмами, которые он таскает в голове, но и с материальным: его друзьями, его бывшими, его работой, его соседями по подъезду. ты вторгаешься в мир, который существовал до тебя и будет существовать после. в мир, где и без тебя было хорошо. в мир, где ты не нужен.

лерочка до сих пор не уверен, что нашел свое место среди костиных сессий, поездок в одессу и желания побороть весь мир. в костиной жизни лерочка все еще не чувствует себя «своим».

ввязаться в отношения — это как войти в незнакомый океан, о котором ты прочел всего пару слов в википедии и посмотрел красивые фоточки с дрона. там совсем другая вселенная: незнакомые рыбы, незнакомые коралловые рифы, незнакомые камешки под ногами и незнакомые подводные чудовища.

либо ты освоишься, либо уйдешь обратно, либо тебя сожрут.

— да, конечно, мне все равно нужно проверить тесты зношников, тебе было бы скучно. удачи там с максом.

лерочка стоит в океане под названием «костя» по пояс и думает: стоит ли идти дальше?


	17. .семнадцать

они сидят друг напротив друга на кухне, за окном лерочкин сосед сверху ссорится с лерочкиной соседкой слева. чья-то собака нассала на чей-то коврик, кто-то дымит кому-то прямо в раскрытые окна, из-за кого-то у всего стояка забиваются водопроводные трубы — в общем, масса поводов обозвать друг друга тупым мудлом. костя то прислушивается к этим крикам, то теряет их среди звуков дома: лерочка шкрябает красной ручкой по тетрадям 7б, закипает чайник, в ванной гудит машинка.

— костя, чайник, — равнодушно говорит лерочка и перечеркивает что-то длинной жирной полосой.

— что «костя», он же прямо у твоей руки стоит.

лерочка поднимает на него глаза, он выглядит удивленным. где-то под тонкой корочкой его привычной мягкости скрывается раздражение. сегодня завуч снова ебал лерочке мозг на тему концертов, линеек и классного руководства, а дома не оказалось жратвы, поэтому пришлось после работы тащиться в супермаркет. снова барахлит колонка, так что придется тратить деньги и время на мастера. неудачно оделся и с утра жутко замерз.

— я занят, тебе сложно, что ли?

костя открывает рот, чтобы сказать «блядь, это твой чай — вот сам возьми и налей», но вместо этого хмыкает. выключает чайник, заливает кипятком заварку, ставит возле лерочкиного локтя.

— нет, не сложно. дать тебе печенье?

несколько секунд лерочка тупо смотрит на чашку, прокручивая в голове неслучившуюся ссору, неозвученные претензии и непонадобившиеся оправдания. а потом неловко улыбается. раздражение и злость на сегодняшний день сходят с него, как густая пена.

— не надо. лучше иди сюда.

— ты же вроде занят.

костя кивает на тетради, но все равно подходит. садится лерочке на колени. целует в лоб.

— я уже почти доделал.

лерочка запускает пальцы в дырки на джинсах кости и гладит горячее бедро — от мест, до которых он дотрагивается, расходятся колючие волны электричества. костя закрывает глаза и со свистом вдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.

«это просто пена», думает он, «белая пена на гребнях высоких волн».

за окном лерочкин сосед сверху продолжает ссориться с лерочкиной соседкой слева. если постараться, то можно представить, что их крики — это крики морских чаек под холодным серым небом.


	18. .восемнадцать

«шановні пасажири! на посадку подається електропоїзд. будьте уважні, відійдіть від краю платформи»

костя чувствует, как теплый воздух треплет волосы. надень шапку, недовольно сказал лерочка позавчера, это тебе только кажется, что на улице не холодно, а потом задолбаешься отит или менингит лечить. у меня нет шапки, ответил костя — и тогда лерочка просто отдал ему свою. уродливую такую коричневую шапку-ушанку, в которой невозможно выглядеть по-человечески, но по непонятной причине лерочка ее обожает.

костя сжимает ее в руках и гладит пальцами искусственный мех, пахнущий малиновым шампунем. сердце будто стискивают мягкими перчатками, набитыми иглами — хорошо и больно, вот такое это чувство. совсем как недавно, в среду вечером: они пили чай на кухне, и костя забросил ноги в толстых носках на табурет, на котором сидел лерочка, уперся пятками в бедро. лерочка раздраженно скосил на него глаза и скривился.

— тебя что, волки воспитывали? ты еще на стол ноги закинь.  
— ну лер, не гунди, холодно ногам на полу. у тебя батареи почти не топят.  
— нормально они топят, — огрызнулся лерочка и положил костины ступни себе на колени, а потом подумал и накинул сверху плед, — все, теперь не отвлекай, я хочу эту главу дочитать.

еще полчаса костя молча листал ленту твиттера, а лерочка медленно гладил его ногу.

хорошо и больно, повторяет про себя костя и рассеянно оглядывается на эскалатор, ведущий в город.

в этом году харьков стоит без снега, голый и грязный, в мутных лужах отражаются праздничные украшения. все эти гирлянды, огоньки и снеговики из белой проволоки смотрятся особенно уродливо на фоне развороченных обочин и серого неба. бурые пакеты, которыми обмотаны стойки серебристых елок на сумской, оставляют впечатление халтуры. ярмарка на площади свободы выглядит ярким болезненным наростом на теле уставшего города. «звездное небо» на историческом музее — это вообще смешно. хочется поскорее добраться домой и уже там устроить себе настоящую праздничную атмосферу.

там, на поверхности, люди стоят в очередях, упаковывают новогодние подарки и покупают шампанское. последний рабочий день заканчивается — дальше только выходные и отходняк после выходных, у некоторых — отходняк после отходняка.

«шановні пасажири! поступайтесь місцями пасажирам з дітьми, особам з інвалідністю, ветеранам війни та праці, людям похилого віку та вагітним жінкам»

новый год придется встречать без снега, с досадой думает костя, когда в кармане вибрирует телефон. смска от лерочки с нечеткой фотографией бумажных снежинок, елочных игрушек и колечек из цветного картона. за этой кучей видно, какой у лерочки беспорядок на столе.

«припрягли делать эту дичь с 6а. сделали в три раза больше, чем надо, жалко выкидывать (»  
«на нашей елке это будет смотреться стремно»  
«кость, я сомневаюсь, что нашу елку можно хоть чем-то испортить»  
«ну как хош, кто я такой, чтобы спорить хд»

костя улыбается, убирает телефон в карман и натягивает уродливую шапку-ушанку, пахнущую лерочкой. можно считать, проблему снега они решили. осталось проставить еще один зачет, забрать у оли красивый подарочный пакет с рождественскими оленями и купить в магазине мандарины и ром.

«електропоїзд прямує до станції «московський проспект» і далі в депо»

поезд трогается — и лерочкин дом становится ближе.


	19. .девятнадцать

спаситель:  
«ЛЕРОЧКА НА МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ИЗ МУСОРКИ ВЫПРЫГНУЛА ЖИВАЯ МЫШЬ»

лерочка:  
«ну еще бы, у тебя такой срач, скоро плесень из холодильника на тебя выпрыгивать станет. хотя, может и от соседей прибежала. представляю, какой шок испытала бедная мышка, когда увидела твою офигевшую рожу хд»  
«блин, костя, нахрена ты свой контакт в «спаситель» переименовал?»

спаситель:  
«помнишь я че-то подкрутил тебе в кране и ты сказал мол костя ты мой спаситель? мне понравилось как это звучит ;) называй меня так почаще»

лерочка:  
«кретин»  
«<3»

спаситель:  
«седня гулял с олегом по сумской тяжко без метро тяжко ( а у тбя как дела?»

лерочка:  
«в смысле гулял? у тебя карантин, сиди дома! и олегу своему скажи, чтобы дома сидел»

спаситель:  
«господи какой ты душный сегодня иди в жопу»  
«и всетаки как дела?»

лерочка:  
«да нормально у меня дела, шарлотку готовлю. точнее, начал готовить, потому что ты последние два месяца ныл, что хочешь шарлотку, а тут у меня как раз руки дошли. но ты не приезжай. дома сиди, понял? я лучше потом тебе еще одну сделаю»

спаситель:  
«нихуя себе ты паникер»  
«давай болеть короной вместе?»  
«щас приеду»  
«бля метро же не работает»  
«короче вызову такси»  
«жди»

лерочка:  
«твою мать, костя, на пять минут от телефона отошел. полагаю, ты уже в такси и отговаривать тебя бессмысленно. вот не пущу тебя в квартиру — будешь в подъезде свою шарлотку жрать»  
«придурок, блин»  
«костя»  
«пока ты не приехал»  
«зайди в аптеку, купи презервативов»  
«хаха, шучу»  
«я люблю тебя, костя»  
«я правда так сильно тебя люблю»

спаситель не отвечает.


	20. .двадцать

костя открывает шкаф и смотрит на свои доспехи. защитные механизмы всех цветов, форм и размеров: выбирай любой. украшенный острыми шипами, с золотой эмблемой на груди, прочный, как панцирь черепахи - костин любимый.

надень его, когда чувствуешь себя маленьким, неуверенным и обиженным. убеди себя, что никто не сделает тебе больно, потому что «больно» - выдумка тонкозвонких фиалок в твиттере и психотерапевтов, желающих содрать с тебя как можно больше бабла. улыбайся вместо того, чтобы признать проблему. да ты че, братан, нет никакой проблемы, бгг. костя - единственный в мире человек без проблем. 

он гладит шершавые пластины черного шлема: этот шлем прикроет твое лицо, искривленное ужасом или болью. чтобы никто не догадался: ты просто человек, а не коннор из киберлайф. прикинь, как круто было бы иметь внутри кучу проводов, а вместо зрачков - светящиеся светодиоды. какой-нибудь жирный летсплеер строил бы твою идеальную сюжетную линию с помощью гайдов и подсказок в чате. если хочешь стать неуязвимым костей-900 нажми на крестик. 

костя щелкает металлическими застежками на сапогах, защищающих от ям, заполненный зловонной ядовитой жижей. костя видел такие ямы и видел как люди уходили в них с головой. пожалей себя однажды, попроси помощи у кого-то - и тебе больше не выбраться на сушу. костя знает правила этой игры: лги, что ты в порядке, потому что вокруг тебя враги. как только ты снимешь доспех, как только ты признаешь «мне обидно, мне неприятно, мне страшно» - они ткнуть в тебя палкой, как дети тыкают палкой в торчащие из реки головы лягушек.

«вас заметили» на экране. 

костя достает из коробки длинный сверкающий меч - если не хочешь, чтобы тебе отрубили голову, напади первым. посмейся, уколи, выплесни раздражение, унизь, растопчи, уничтожь - и стань самым искусным мечником в этом городе. пусть они боятся тебя, пусть ненавидят, пусть только не трогают. 

\- кость, я тебя пятнадцать минут назад отправил за рубашкой, ты че там залип? 

костя закрывает глаза: всполохи закатного солнца, отраженные доспехами, вспыхивают в горячей красной темноте. костя представляет как лерочка снимает с него все защитные механизмы, как разоружает его, как оставляет беззащитным и уязвимым. сначала лерочка присаживается на колени перед костей и стягивает с него сапоги. потом расстегивает пояс и отбрасывает на кровать. ослабляет ремни на груди и снимает шипастый доспех с золотой эмблемой - дышать становится легче. последним лерочка сдергивает шлем с костиной головы, растрепав волосы. мягко целует во вспотевший лоб. 

\- да щас, иду я, лер, иду. 

меч костя бросает сам обратно в коробку. сегодня он ему не нужен.


	21. .двадцать один

— лер, раз уж у твоих школотронов зимой длинные каникулы, поехали в январе к моим родителям?

костя лежит на диване и рубится в «великого султана» на телефоне: побеждает чьих-то военных советников, пикапит красивых наложниц, собирает ресурсы. лерочка мрачно гладит шторы. они успели пересраться, пока искали стремянку; помириться, когда смахивали веником с карнизов паутину и пыль; снова пересраться, когда лерочка полез снимать шторы — и сейчас, очевидно, костя предлагает мир. лерочке не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы знать: костя чувствует вину, но совсем уж бессовестно подлизываться ему не дает гордыня.

такой уж он человек: ему легче сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, мол, мы оба были неправы, давай забудем, чем попросить прощения. иногда лерочку это злит. иногда лерочка считает, что это очень удобно.

— и в качестве кого я туда поеду? твоего друга?   
— в качестве парня. я им расскажу о тебе, уверен, ты им точно понравишься. вон, в том году я показывал маме шарф, который ты мне связал — она была просто в восторге. спрашивала, кто это так ради меня постарался.

лерочку передергивает. он не хочет знакомиться ни с чьими родителями, не хочет быть причиной костиного каминг-аута, не хочет жить в чужом доме, сидеть за столом с костиным папой, натянуто улыбаться костиной маме и обещать им, что «обязательно позаботится об их сыне». лерочка панически боится обязательств, которые могут на него взвалить эти добрые, отзывчивые, понимающие люди. лерочка боится, что они сделают его ответственным за костино счастливое будущее, а он точно не сможет оправдать их надежд.

нет. на самом деле, лерочка боится, что если костина семья примет его, подарит ему тепло и любовь, если костина семья окажется той самой идеальной семьей, которой у лерочки никогда не было, то, уходя, костя заберет с собой все это — и сделает в тысячу раз больней, чем лерочка смог бы пережить.

у кости свои защитные механизмы, у лерочки — свои: лучше никогда ничего не иметь, чем иметь и потерять. первое правило труса. за окном темнеет, гостиная медленно, до краев, наполняется удушающим чувством стыда: лерочке стыдно, что приходится отказывать косте; косте стыдно, что он снова предложил какую-то сентиментальную глупость — и вот-вот получит отказ.

— не хочу, — вздыхает лерочка, наливая воду в утюг, — не обижайся, кость, я не хочу не потому, что мне не интересны твои родители или я несерьезно отношусь к тебе. просто не зимой — в январе я лучше останусь в харькове и поработаю. если хочешь — поедем летом.

костя пожимает плечами, встает, не поднимая голову от телефона, коротко улыбается — очень криво, как замечает лерочка — и идет на кухню. бросает у двери:

— я понял, лер, не парься. пойду сделаю нам бутеры. хватит гипнотизировать шкаф — шторы сожжешь.


	22. .двадцать два

костя ненавидит рассветы. они вызывают у него какую-то странную тоску, какое-то обреченное беспомощное чувство. как будто у него была всего одна ночь — и он ее упустил. больше второй такой же ночи в его жизни не случится, даже если поначалу кажется, что ночи одинаковые. солнце пришло и разорвало тишину: люди вывалились на улицы, по дорогам покатились машины, открылись магазины и школы, день ожил. до наступления глубокой ночи в городе будет душно и шумно, так что косте придется ждать темноты, чтобы остаться одному в мире. ну ладно, возможно, свое одиночество он разделит с парочкой велосипедистов, проезжающих по дороге у дома лерочки., но это ничего, они молчат и не мешают косте, только крутят и крутят свои педали.

лерочка встает попить воды. сейчас начнет спрашивать почему я не сплю, с раздражением думает костя, рассматривая оранжевые фонари сквозь запотевшее стекло, хоть бы додумался свет не включать.

лерочка не включает свет. подходит к косте сзади, не обнимает, не берет за руку, даже плечом не касается — становится рядом и тоже смотрит в окно. говорит негромко:

— знаешь, когда смотрю на цепочку этих фонарей в темноте, мне кажется, что это громадная летающая тарелка. ну ты понимаешь, с огоньками, тянущимися по корпусу. инопланетяне паркуются возле моего дома каждую ночь, а мы не видим, потому что спим. или думаем, что это всего лишь фонари.

костя не смеется, потому что это на самом деле совсем не смешно. с рассветом инопланетяне улетят к своим далеким галактикам, а они с лерочкой останутся в этой квартире, в этом районе, в этом городе. прикованные к своей ничтожной жизни мелочным бытом. в свете солнца все что угодно будет выглядеть неприглядно, потому что потеряет ореол загадочности. летающая тарелка превратится в фонари. весьма уродливые, к тому же. костя пожимает плечами.

— или это мы находимся в летающей тарелке, но не понимаем этого. днем притворяемся этими забавными человеками, а ночью становимся самими собой и сидим в своем корабле, замаскированном под дом. поэтому эти фонари нам и кажутся такими чужими — они не нами придуманы, не нашей цивилизацией.

лерочка отвечает:

— странные все-таки эти человеки.

и уходит спать. костя убирает его стакан в шкаф и тоже идет в кровать, чтобы не смотреть как утро убивает ночь.


End file.
